The virtual abyss
by mathew.sandbox
Summary: getting sucked into a game would normally be awsome, but my case is different. I've got no idea how I got here, and worse yet, I know nothing about this game. With so many suspicious characters around, a tyrannical, sociopathic club president and a seemingly endless loop of suffering, I'm just going to have to try my best to hold myself together...
1. The frying pan

I gaze into the abyss. The abyss gazes back.

I wake up to the sound of my fan whirring in my face. I rub my face with my left hand, feeling groggy. I slowly wake up, feeling exhausted despite going to sleep early yesterday. Mumbling to my self, I get up out of bed, suddenly remembering that I have school today. 'maybe I could just skip today,' I thought to myself. 'No. I've missed enough days as is.' I begin preparing myself for the long, boring day ahead of me. But when I open my dresser, I notice something very wrong. All of my clothes have replaced by some weird uniform. You know, like the kind you'd find in some super expensive private school. It kind of reminds me of a uniform for a stereotypical Japanese school. 'where the hell did all these come from?' did mom switch out all of my clothes while I was sleeping? Why though? I guess I should ask her before doing anything. I exit my room and walk down the stairs- wait a second. My house doesn't have any stairs! What the hell is going on here? I reach the living room and look around. This is DEFINITELY not my house. I start to check all of the other rooms, starting with the kitchen. This place is so… weird looking. It's definitely not your typical American household either. When I find the bathroom I look in the mirror, relieved to so see it's still me. Same wild (and not in the good way) brown hair, tannish skin and hazel eyes. Yeah. It's still me. I head back to the my room, which for some strange reason was still the same as my old house, I find there is a note on

 ** _If you value your life, play along._**

 ** _-Someone rooting for you_**

What the hell?! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW?! "Okay, matt, calm down. There has to be some logical explanation for this. I'm sure this is all some stupid dream I'm having right now, and that I'll wake up any minute now and have a good laugh about this whole thing." I pinch myself. Nothing happened. I pinch myself again. I'm still here, in this weird house, with these weird clothes in my dresser, and this- No! I need to calm down and assess this situation like a rational person. I look over the note again, and then open my dresser. 'Play along' it said. I think I know what I need to do. I move over to my night stand and take my phone off the charger. Suddenly, an alarm labeled 'get ready for school' goes off. I start to get dressed.

I step outside the door of the house, temporarily blinded by the sun, which seems almost brighter than normal. 'Now where could "my" school be?' not finding any clues, I just decide to start walking down the street in search of "my" school. A few minutes in to my walk through what seems like really nice neighborhood, I hear the sound of shoes hitting the pavement behind me. "Heeeeey!" are they talking to me? I turn around to see a girl running toward me, waving her arms around like she dosen't care who sees her acting like an idiot. "Ahhhhh…haaaaaa…" she attempts to catch her breath. "I overslept again!" she pauses to take another breath. "but I caught you this time!" she proclaims loudly.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Okie dokie

"um, do I know you?" I said in my most polite voice. The girl has salmon, almost pink colored hair with red bow in it, was wearing what apeared to be some sort a japanese school girl outfit. For all intents and purposes, she was absolutely adorable. "Don't be silly mathew, we've known each other for years!" she said, laughing at my little 'joke'. I stared at the girl for a moment. I'm a little put off by her bubbly personality, then I realise she's waiting for me to say something. within that moment I remember the note: " ** _play along"_** I don't even know her name! how am I supposed to talk to her as if I know her?! "um... yes. It's good to see you, uh, youuuu...?" she looks at me weirdly, but thankfully doesn't question my odd response.

I'm so confused right now, first I wake up in a strange house, in an unfamiliar area, and then this happens? "Anyway, thanks for waiting for me!" waiting for her? she had to run to catch up to me! not only that, but why would I be waiting for her? Are we supposed to be friends or something? As much as I'd like to ask these questions out loud, I don't think I can afford to blow my cover right now. The best thing I can do right now is act natural.

The girl starts to move foward, I hesitantly follow. "Um... where are we going?" She gives me a dumbfounded look. "uh, to school?" "Are you... feeling alright today matt? You look a little pale." she says looking more than a little concerned. "I'm fine! I'm completely normal right now! Absolutely nothing to worry about here!" She stares at me for another moment, clearly not satisfied with my answer.

"Well... okay. If you're sure." She then does a complete 180 and says cheerfully "C'mon, we have to get to school before the bell rings!" We spent the rest of the walk in silence.

As we reached the school, I began to notice other students filing inside from there regular comute. The strange girl managed to catch me off guard once again.

"So, have you thought about what club you're going to join?" "I'm joining a club?" I said in confusion. She turns to me and gives me the poutiest face you could ever imagine. "Yes you are! you promised that you would!" I was unsure how to react, so she started talking again. "If you're not sure which club you're joining, you could always swing by mine and see if you like it! there will even be cupcakes!" "Um, I'd really rather not-" "Pleeease?" "Okay, okay! Fine! I'll join your club! Just don't do that, it's super annoying!" "Really?! That's great! I'll show the club this afternoon!" Did I really just let that happen? I should be more focused on finding out what the hell is going on than joining clubs to a school I don't even attend! I may as well have just sold my soul for a cupcake!


	3. Drum roll, please

**A/N: Hey. you guys should know my story is going to be updated somewhat... sporadically. Basically whenever I feel inspired to write this. I'm fairly sure I'll update it at least once a week though. Seeing some reviews would be pretty inspiring, too. So keep that in mind. Thanks.**

I go into the school, and suddenly realise that I don't know what my classes are, assuming that I'm somehow enrolled at this school.

I wander around until a faculty member catches me and asks what the hell I'm doing out in the hall during class time. I decide to bluff my way through. "I'm new here, I need to find out what my schedule is?" Apparently this person isn't very smart, because he pulls out his walkie-talkie and asks"What's your name kid?" "Mathew sanders?" The guy talks with the front office for a bit before making me write down my schedule. "Alright kid, get out of here." I leave before he decides to press X for doubt.

I head down to my first period, which is history. The teacher decided to turn a blind eye to my tardiness, shockingly enough. The rest of the day I spend traveling to and from classes which unsurprisingly, are incredibly dull. At the end of the day, the girl (Who I STILL don't know the name of) that was with me this morning suddenly walked into the classroom I was pondering my situation in.

"Ah! I knew I'd find you here!" She beamed at me before continuing. "I thought I'd catch you on your way out of the classroom, but I saw you just sitting here, spacing out... Honestly, you're even worse than me sometimes. I'm impressed!" She paused, taking breath. "So, are you ready to go?" "Go where?" I asked, feigning ignorance. "To the literature club, like you said you would!" she pouted in an extraordinarily cute way. 'So it's a literature club, huh? but that sounds so boring!' "I'd really rather just go home..." "But you promised!" "Fine! I'll go with you, but only for today!" "Yay! let's go!" *Sigh* I reluctantly follow her out of the classroom.

We walk across the school and upstairs into another section of the building. We reach a hallway, to which she walks across and energeticly opens the door.

"Everyone! The new member is here!" "I don't think I'm gonna be here that long, maybe calling me 'new member' is a bit hasty-?" She ignores me. The girl with the purple hair says "Welcome to the literature club, it's a pleasure meeting you." She holds an adorable microscopic smile on her face. "Sayori always says nice things about you. " So that's this chick's name! Sayori... What kind of name is that? It's probably foreign. The short, bubblegum pink haired girl moves forward and speaks up. "Seriously, you brought a boy?" She sighes and says "Way to kill the atmosphere." Her voice is just a little sqeaky.

The last, Almond haired girl moves over to where we're congregating and says "Ah, Matt! What a nice surprise!" She smiles at me before saying "Welcome to the club!" Huh. So I guess this club dosen't have any male members. Bubblegum speaks up again "What are you looking at?" She glares. " If you wanna say something, say it." Her attitude makes it really tempting to say something stupid. instead I simply say say "sorry" Somewhat insincerly.

" _Natsuki..."_ says purple hair, in that typical 'What am I going to do with you?' tone. 'Natsuki' just Hmpfs and turns her head. She seems to have a stick up her ass. Figures she would be unhappy. To someone with that small a figure, having a stick up their ass must be especially painful... At any rate, according to sayori she's the one who made cupcakes. "You can just ignore her when she gets moody~." Sayori says that quietly into my ear. "Anyway, this Natsuki, always full of energy." She points at purple-hair next, "And this is yuri, The smartest in the club." 'Yuri' stutters out "D-don't say things like that..." Embarrassed by such a compliment? This tall enigma must be rather shy. "Alrighty then. Good to meet you guys." I try to sound good-natured. "And it sounds like you already know monika, right?" "Uh, yeah. Absolutely."

I says this with a lot of uncertainty, but monika saves me. "That's right!" Monika agrees. "it's great to see you again, Mathew." "Y-yeah, you too..." Why am I suddenly having so much trouble pretending? Maybe because it feels like this girl is looking straight through me!


	4. The fire

**A/N: Heya. enjoy this chapter, I think it's going to come out** **sooner than expected.**

Monika smiles in sickly sweet manor. This girl... is really unnerving me. "U-uh, yeah, You too... Monika." I'm trying and failing to hide my unease. Either no one notices or simply don't care about my nervousness because everyone begins to sit down in their chairs at a makeshift table consisting of classroom desks.

"Come on Mathew, we made room for you at the table so you can sit next to me or monika!" Sayori calls out to me.

I take the spot next to Sayori, seeing as monika is giving me some really bad vibes.

Sayori moves to get up and says "I'll get the cupcakes~!" Sayori says this with excitement in her voice. 'I guess the cupcakes are supposed to be good, huh?'

Natsuki shuts her down quickly. "Hey, I made them, I'll go get them!" I don't really get why she would care who goes to get the cupcakes. In the end, everyone's getting one anyways, aren't they?

"Sorry, I got a little too excited." Sayori says this while putting her index fingers together and pouting cutely. This whole scenario is so casual that I'm almost forgetting the seriousness of my own situation.

"Then, how about I make some tea as well?" Yuri volunteers. They both get up with Natsuki going to get a tray covered in tin foil on the back table, and Yuri going to the closet. Natsuki walks back over to us with pride, and the tray in hand. "Okaay, are you ready?" She waits a second before continuing. "Taa-Daa!" She cries out as she lifts the tin foil off the tray.

"Oooohh!" Sayori gasps out, staring intently at the treats. All of the cupcakes are fluffy and white. They're also neatly decorated to look like cats. 'I guess Natsuki is into cute things, huh?' "Sooo cute!" Squeals out Sayori. Natsuki, Sayori and monika all pick up a cupcake.

Sayori is the first to take a bite. "I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki." Monika praises Natsuki. "Well, you know..." Natsuki pauses. "Just hurry up and take one." She's trying (and failing) to hide her smile.

"It's delicious!" Sayori cried out in bliss after taking a bite. Sayori talks with her mouth full, and already has icing on her face. I scrunch up my face in disgust at the sight. I push the image out of my mind before taking a bite.

Natsuki looks at me expectantly. The cupcake is pretty good, so I decide to Voice my opinion of the treat in the most braindead way possible. "Heyyy, That's, uh, pretty good." I sound like an absolute moron. Sayori instantaneously bursts into a fit of laughter, which devolves in a coughing fit quickly enough. Natsuki appears to be struggling to contain her own laughter.

Monika and Yuri look on at us in amusement. After Sayori and natsuki manage to contain themselves, Yuri returns to the table with a tea set and sets a cup down in front of each of us. I decide to ask a dumb question. "So you just so happen to have a tea set in this classroom?" Yuri is unfazed by my sarcasm. "Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission." I didn't actually care that much; I was just trying to make conversation.

The rest of the club meeting went pretty much as expected. I tried to say that I didn't plan on joining the club but the looks everyone gave me... It depresses me just thinking about it. Also Monika started going on about something to do with clubs being hard to make and festival, and me having to make a poem for tomorrow... None of it's really important though.

What _IS_ important to me is the fact that I have to go back to the club again tomorrow.


	5. Don't look

**A/N: Hey, thanks for those two reviews I got from Simply Guardian and Zroexihr. Now all y'all gosh damed wiener-heads enjoy da story!**

I slept quite poorly last night. Inaddition to trying to write a poem last night, I spent much of the night wondering just what the hell I'm doing with my life, I ended up going for a jog in the middle of the night in an attempt to clear my head. what was found during my run was nothing short of one of the most terrifying experiences of my young life.

I found the end.

What I mean by that is that whilst running through the streets and by the many house and buildings I noticed something very... unusual. the areas I'd run past seemed to be getting... grayer? no, it was more like the colors were slowly fading away as I moved along. it was getting dark enough to the point i could barley see in front of my face. just as I was about to turn around and head 'home' I saw it.

The end of the world. The LITERAL END OF THE FUCKING WORLD. The street simply ceased, and gave way to an infinite pit of darkness... no. It was more an abyss than a pit. And as i gazed over the edge of the world, into a sea of nothingness, i felt something cold and dark grip my heart. Something hungry gazes into me. i try to scream, but no sound comes out. I feel a pull dragging me over the edge, and that's exactly what happens. I fall into the abyss.

 _ **what?**_ **why are you here? WhY aRe YoU HeRE?! Go BaCK, GO back GOOO BAAACK!**

I wake with a start. I leap up and out of bed, breathing heavily for a few moments. Was it all a dream? I hope so. I sit there on my bed, trying to slow my heartbeat. I eventually begin to calm myself enough to get up and out of bed.

I move towards my desk, seeing my unfinished poem on it's surface. My nerves still feel frayed, and with so much adrenaline pumping isn't helping feel any safer. I check the time on my phone. seeing as there's only have a few minutes left before I have to leave, and hastily throw together a hot pile of garbage and proceed to insult the other club members by calling it a poem.

 _ **Humans are hella gay**_

 _ **please commit sudoku next may**_

 _ **and maybe you could get the hell out of my way**_

 _ **also all traps are gay**_

 __As I stare into this abomination of cancerous ideals, I think it may be best for me to say that I just didn't make a poem. Time runs short, and I'm forced to pack this hideous thing into my bag, if only so I can pretend it doesn't exist.

As I walk out into an overly bright day yet again, I decide to wait on my "best friend" Sayori. It takes her a couple of minutes to come barreling out of her house in a rush, only to look on in surprise when she sees me in front of it. After she gets over her intital shock at the mere idea of me actually waiting for her at her house, we walk to school together, with her chattering constantly the whole way. Honestly, I don't really mind all that much. Although I know virtually nothing about this girl, being around her is kinda comforting.

She's the only person I'm even remotely familiar with in this place, alright!

When we reach school Sayori and I go our separate ways, I go through my boring-as-crap classes without so much as taking a note. Weirdly enough none of my teachers seem to care about my blatant disrespect towards them and their teaching methods. When the time for clubs comes, I quickly dispose of my 'poem' and step through the door of the literature club.

 **A/N: Yea, writing the crappy poem was a way for him to cope or forget about his terrifying recent encounter with an "unknown" entity. Or in the very least, doing stupid (or 'funny' depending on how smart you are) things has always been a coping mechanism for me, and to a certain extent this character is based off my own personality, sooo... deal with it. also sorry if the chapter seems too short, I'm still pretty new to fanfiction writing.**


	6. Circling the drain

**(A/N): I believe I my have overestimated myself with the old schedule. I'm probably not going to be updating very consistently from here on out, but you can take solace in knowing that this fic is far from dead.**

As I stepped through the doorway of the literature club, I was immediately greeted by Monika's overly cheerful attitude. "Hi again, Mathew!" She gave me an unusually accusing look. "Glad to see you didn't _RUN OFF_ on us~." my blood turned to ice the instant she said that. Does she... know about my run last night? _I_ thought it was a dream!

I manage to prevent myself from freezing up. "Nah, you wouldn't need to worry about that happening. This is pretty new to me, but it seems to mean a lot to Sayori that I come here... sooo... yeah. I'm sticking around for a while." Damn, I forgot just how unnerving this girl is... Monika steps away from me with a satisfied look on her face. Apparently my acting is more convincing than I thought.

I look around the club room taking in the sight. I was the last one to arrive here, and everyone else is already hanging out. Yuri bashfully makes her way over to me. "Thanks for keeping your promise, Mathew." Sincerity is layering her words, successfully making me feel even more like the scum of the earth for not making a legitimate poem. I wince, before deciding to come clean and get it over with. "Um, ah, yeah, about that, I kinda only kept half my promise. I didn't bring a poem." Unsurprisingly, everyone looks at me with disappointment. Well, everyone except Natsuki. She just looks pissed. "Now Listen here, _MATT._ If you plan on just coming here to hang out, then you've got another thing coming! If you don't take us seriously, than you're never gonna here the end of it!" I start to sweat. I put my hands up in a sign of submission. "No, No! You've got it all wrong! I made a poem... it was garbage, so I decided to spare you guys the pain of reading it." This doesn't appear effective, so she continues her rant. "That's no excuse! The rest of us-!" Monika interrupts her."That's enough, Natsuki. I'm sure he'll bring one next time." "Won't you, _Matt." **(sweating intensifies.)**_ "Ah, yes, of course!" Natsuki calms down and the club goes back to normal after that.

I end up spending most of the club with Yuri, And we discuss literature and whatnot. She's a pretty deep person, in all honesty. Yuri also seems to use quite a bit of advanced vocabulary. After me, Yuri and Sayori finish discussing what fantastic friends we are, Monika calls out for everyone to share our poems. After seeing everyone's poem's for myself Sayori and Monika start happily chatting across the room. Natsuki and Yuri exchange poems. I watch their expressions change between varying emotions. Natsuki mumbles something under her breath, making Yuri go "Eh? Did you say something?" curiously. Natsuki goes "Oh, it's nothing." Natsuki nonchalantly places the poem on the table. "It's fancy, I guess." Yuri stutters out a response to her. "Ah, yes, yours is, uh, very cute." Apparently Nasuki find this extremely offensive. "Cute! That's all? Did you completely miss this symbolism or something?! it's clearly about feeling the feeling of hopelessness, of giving up!" I find that surprisingly relatable.

"No, that's not what I meant! I was just trying to find something nice to say..." This only manages so infuriate her further. " So you have to try that hard just come up with something nice to say?!". "Thanks, that didn't come out very nice at all!" Yuri attempts to politely give her input. "Um... I do have a couple of suggestions..." Natsuki refused. " If I wanted suggestions, I would have asked for it form someone who actually liked it." And with that acidic statement, I decide to butt in. " Okay, Natsuki, that was a really cancerous thing to say. Only taking suggestions from people who'll do nothing but kiss you ass all day is beyond stupid. You'll never actually improve upon your own writing style with an attitude like that. And yuri, please don't argue with her over her own personal writing style, It's stupid and hypocritical of you to do that."

They both look surprised at my outburst, but my rant had the intended effect. They stopped arguing. Then Natsuki surprises me by agreeing with me. "I guess you're right. Constructive criticism and all that..." Yuri looks off to the side. " Yes, I suppose we were both being a little immature." after that, the meeting continued without a hitch, and afterwards me and Sayori walked home together,with her being uncharacteristicly quiet...


End file.
